


And Then There Were Two

by cosmicchaotic (orphan_account)



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cosmicchaotic
Summary: Blood. Sirens. A diary. Some fucking ghosty shadow man. It's all fucked up. But to be fair, Stan has seen a lot of fucked up shit recently.
Relationships: Stanley Barber & Dina, Stanley Barber & Dina & Sydney Novak, Stanley Barber & Sydney Novak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	And Then There Were Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tvrntech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvrntech/gifts), [GlassNCrystal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassNCrystal/gifts), [TopazTeardrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopazTeardrop/gifts), [butimalsonothappy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimalsonothappy/gifts).



> Bro, I don't even know what's going on here. It's all just kinda fuck. I want them to be happy. The bi trinity.

Stan came around pretty quickly, considering Brad Lewis had just clocked him straight in the face. Or what was left of Brad, anyway. Brad had definitely stepped over the line but this was not what he had expected. First it was the screaming and yelling, so many people yelling. Then it was the blood. The blood was everywhere. Stan couldn’t see Syd now, but since she had a front row seat, he could imagine it wasn’t pretty. Well, Syd was pretty. But that wasn’t the point. Dina was still stood there, alone, freaking out.

He took a minute to gather his surroundings, propped up on his elbows before it hit him. Syd. Syd had done this. Syd had, for lack of a better word, exploded Brad's head. Not that she meant to, Stanley knew it was an accident. He knew she couldn’t control it. Brad was being a jackass and she was scared, she was angry, she felt threatened. But she was gone. And then there was Dina. 

Dina. Stan felt like he probably should’ve made the link a lot quicker than he had. Syd didn’t like him, she liked Dina. The person she had said she’d kissed at the party, had been Dina. When he said he didn’t care and that he wasn’t even a little jealous he’d been lying. But that felt like nothing in comparison to what was happening now. But really, what had Brad been thinking? It was 2020, homophobia was cancelled. 

He’d tried to stop it. He wanted to help his friend. But that was how he'd ended up on the floor in the first place. Great, he was probably going to have another black eye. It still hurt like hell. And then he saw it. The journal. In the midst of the chaos it didn’t seem like anyone had noticed it. It was splattered with blood next to Brad’s body. Immediately, he crawled to grab it, tucking it away into an inside pocket of his blazer. Not to read, of course. No matter how curious he was. He didn’t have many friends, he wasn’t going to lose this one. He trusted her, if there was something he needed to know, she would tell him. Until then, the secret they shared would be between them. Anyone else would have to pry the journal out of his cold, dead hands.

By the time he stood up most of the students had already raced out onto the street. He needed to be out there. He needed air, he needed space to think, space to breath. What he needed was to find Syd. She’d be all alone out there. She’d try to go somewhere nobody would find her, she couldn’t go home, not after this. It’s not like anyone could pin the blame on her. Super powers weren’t real, or at least people wouldn’t believe it if you told them. But she would know. And Stan would know too. Not that he would hand her over to the cops or anything.

It’s dark outside but the cool air is a blessing. He’s catching his breath when he can sense something or someone behind him. When he turns around, it’s Dina. They don’t say anything. He doesn’t point out the blood or the fact that she’s crying. He doesn’t point out that this night had gone horribly wrong and her date took off into the night without a word. There’s sirens in the distance, and he’s still thinking about Syd being out there alone, but she would never forgive him if he just left Dina there. On any other occasion he would’ve given her his jacket, instead he puts his arm around her and guides her away from the entrance. He’s not sure where they’re walking to. Definitely not his house, not with his dad home. He didn’t think Syd's mom would appreciate them looking for her missing daughter, covered in blood. 

The bowling alley is dark and empty when they get there. It’s lucky he knows where the spare key is kept. He switches the lights on, at least they’re somewhere familiar. Familiar to Stan, at least. He shows Dina to that bathrooms and parts ways to wash what blood of they can at the sinks. Which isn’t a great deal. He makes it out before her and grabs a spare shirt, and a couple of pairs of socks and bowling shoes. But feels kinda bad, since he doesn’t exactly keep spare dresses on hand. Still, replaced shoes and socks would be better than bare feet and blood stains.

It isn’t until then Dine speaks, quietly. “Syd... She’s...”

“I know,” he nods and hands her the shoes. “It’s going to be okay, alright? We'll all find her, I promise.”

“She... Brad, the diary. Oh god.” She sits down against the wall of the kiosk. “What was that?”

“It’s... complicated. I’m not really... at liberty to discuss. But the diary, I have, but it’s not mine to give out. I just had to, y'know, protect it.” 

“I mean. Syd said she was going through some stuff. Hallucinations. This is just... fucked up. It’s fucked up, right?”

“Yeah, it is. But for what it’s worth, I don’t think she was, not really. And no, I don’t know where she is yet. Have you tried calling her? I tried in the bathroom but she didn’t answer me.”  
“Me either.”

“I thought that maybe she would’ve answered you, being in love with you and everything, which on one hand I didn’t see coming but on the other hand was probably really obvious and I was only so unaware in my optimism that maybe she liked me too. Sorry, this isn’t the time. I’m not jealous about it, I’m not.” Stan sighs and slumps against the wall next to Dina. “It’s just, she knows I can help. I’ve been here the whole time and she knows she doesn’t have to go through things alone and I don’t blame her for freaking out but-”

“Then you’re right. We’ll find her.” She interrupts. “We're her best friends. We know her better than she knows herself. Where would she go?”

“Somewhere she wouldn’t be seen. Not somewhere we would all hang out.”

“Any idea where that would be?”

“I have an idea...”


End file.
